magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 83
This magazine is cover dated May 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free blu-ray disc was attached which included several playable demos. The Big 10 1) Jodie Holmes' big issue - 3 pages (8-10) :Ellen Page goes poor in our hands-on with the brilliant Beyond: Two Souls 2) What you want from GT6 - 2 pages (12-13) :A driving wishlist sure to rev Polyphony's new engine. 3) RIP Rock Band DLC - 1 page (14) :Five years and 4,000 songs later, the music finally dies 4) Wasting Washington - 1 page (15) :Saints Row IV takes on the Oval office and aliens 5) PS4's ultra high-definition future - 1 page (16) :Why 4k resolution could transform next-gen 6) Rising and shine - 1 page (17) :Fan-made Metal Gear movie makes Raiden a slicing star 7) "It's like a supercharged PC built specifically for gaming" - 2 pages (18-19) :Sony boss Michael Denny on controller secrets and PlayStation 4 being a "massive win" for devs 8) Sith busters - 1 page (20) :Why Disney's takeover of LucasArts could kill Star Wars 1313 9) The Walking Dead comes back to life - 1 page (21) :But how have your choices left things for Clementine and co? 10) Does PS4 need more traditional RPGs? - 1 page (22) :Kim Richards vs Phil Iwaniuk Agenda Ellie ink - 1 page (27) 10 questions for Noah Hughes - 2 pages (28-29) :Leader of Lara's reboot on sharing worlds and his love for Link. Dead Island tours - 1 page (30) :Xquisite builds the ultimate zombie-proof vehicle Wintory conditions - (31) :Journey superfans perform snowy tribute Personal: Humble Sky - (32) :How Elder Scrolls naysayer Dave Meikleham fell for the 'Rim Letter from Home - (32) :Louise Blain takes on an entirely different kind of assassin. Sony VAIO T15 Ultrabook - 2 pages (34-35) :Sony's touchscreen Ultrabook will stop you taking the tablets The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (36) Five years ago in OPM - OPM #18 - (37) Previews Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - 2 pages (40-41) Killer is Dead - 1⅔ pages (42-43) Star Trek - 1 page (44) The Last of Us - 1 page (45) Dead Island: Riptide - 1⅔ pages (46-47) The Dark Eye: Demonicon - 1 page (48) Hotline Miami - 1 page (49) GRID 2 - 1 page (50) Metro: Last Light - 2 pages (52-53) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons, Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, Resident Evil: Revelations - 2 pages (54-55) Payday 2 - 2 pages (56-57) The latest on... - 2 pages (58-59) Features Living in the Shadows - Phil Iwaniuk - 10 pages (60-69) :First it rebuilt Deus Ex. Now Phil Iwaniuk travles to Eidos Montreal to see Thief pulled out of the gloom and on to PS4. Next-gen won't know hat hit it... PS4: The Developers View - 8 pages (70-77) :Five game creators talk the true potential of Sony's next-gen console PS4: The launch line-up predicted - 8 pages (80-87) In the mood for... Fire - 2 pages (88-89) The face behind the voice - 6 pages (90-95) :Meet the actors who play gaming's biggest icons Regulars ''' Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (120-121) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (122-123) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (126) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Who is... Wei Shen - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: Trinity Universe, Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk, Under Defeat HD, Apache: Air Assault - Joel Gregory - ½ page (107) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Swap Zap (6), 3D Twist & Match (3), The 2D Adventures of Rotating Octopus Character (7), Mad Blocker Alpha: Revenge of the Fluzzles (7) - ½ page (109) '''Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Dead Space 3: Awakened, DmC (Devil May Cry): Vergil's Downfall, Resident Evil 6: Siege Mode, Mass Effect 3: The Citadel - ½ page (117) Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Ditum, Paul Fitzpatrick, Jay McGregor, Ben Griffin, Nathan Irvine, Andy Kelly, Billy Parrott, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Kim Richards, Keith Stuart External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews